Shingeki High
by ZombieHime-sama
Summary: An AU story of the Shingeki No Kyojin characters as normal highschool students, attending Shingeki High. After something tragic happens Mikasa moves in with Eren's family and starts at Shingeki High. There she meets Sasha, where they are paired together for an assignment, and the rest of the characters. MikasaxSasha, YmirxKrista with hints of ErenxArmin.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello there, I really love MikasaxSasha as a couple and there was no stories about them as one so I decided to write one and it's not a one-shot so read and if you wouldn't mind to review then please do so _

* * *

Chapter 1:

"I would like everyone to listen carefully because I'm going to tell you who your partners are for the project" the long blonde haired teacher said as she entered the classroom during the last period for the day. Silencing the class, she sat down at her desk and pulled a file out of her bag, opened it and looked around the class to make sure everyone was there.

"Okay then, Rei and Moka you two are partners" the teacher said as she looked at the one student.

"Hai Sensei!" Rei shouted cheerfully and nearly fell over as she stood up which made the class laugh.

_'Seriously, why do we have to have partners for a project?'_ Mikasa thought as she looked at everyone in the class as they got their partners, looking very happy. She lay down on her arms not wanting to think about who she will get stuck with. She didn't know anyone in the class or school besides her brother Eren but he was in a different class. So she wasn't very keen on the idea of having to do a project with a stranger.

"Mikasa!" the teacher shouted at her, in a calm voice though, to get her attention.

She looked up to see the whole class staring at her and start to laugh due to her 'duh' face.

"You are paired with Sasha Blaus" the teacher said as she looked at Mikasa and smiled, a very weird smile, she couldn't understand why though.

"H-hai Sensei!" Mikasa finally spoke up with a bit of a stutter.

The teacher went on with the students when finally the bell rang for home time. Mikasa was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize that someone was talking to her as she was walking down the stairs.

"And I couldn't understand why she was so-" the girl stopped talking when Mikasa stopped and stared at her.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked her while waving her hands in front of Mikasa's face to get her attention.

"Yeah totally, you are...?" Mikasa asked the girl in front of her as she tilted her head to the side and squinted a bit.

"Sasha Blaus, nice to meet you Mikasa" Sasha said with a huge smile on her face and held out her hand.

"Oh yeah you're my partner for the project right?" Mikasa shook her hand and started walking down the stairs.

"Yep" Sasha said, as they got down the stairs and walked towards the gate in an awkward silence a guy came running past them so fast that he bumped Sasha and she bumped into Mikasa, almost falling over. Sasha grabbed Mikasa and pulled her against her. Their faces were a few inches apart.

"I'm sorry" Sasha whispered to Mikasa.

"You get em' potato girl" A guy screamed to them as him and his friend were passing by.

Mikasa couldn't move, mostly because Sasha was holding her so tight but also because of the way Sasha was looking at her.

"It's okay" Mikasa said when Sasha finally released her. "It wasn't your fault and besides, you saved me from falling onto my ass" giving her a sweet smile she picked up her bag and brushed it off due to it falling onto the ground.

"Yeah that's true" Sasha said as she scratched the back of her head.

"I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow then" with that said Mikasa turned and walked off.

"See ya" Sasha said while waving and made her way back to the building for club activities.

Later that night...

Mikasa and Eren were sitting in the lounge watching TV while their mom made dinner and their father was off doing something in his study.

"So how was your first day?" Eren asked Mikasa while he changed the channel.

"It was interesting" Mikasa said as she took a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Did you make any friends?" he asked, still watching the TV.

"Kinda" she replied while closing her eyes and rested her head on the couch.

"Oh?" Eren said as he sat up from his lazy laying position and moved closer to Mikasa, fluttering his eyes like a little girl and giving her a creepy smile. "Tell me all about it" he said while putting his hands on his cheeks and tilted his head.

Mikasa looked at him and really wanted to tackle him to the ground but took a deep breath and sat up.

"Okay well her name is Sasha Blaus and-" Mikasa started but was soon interrupted by Eren.

"No way!" Eren gasped and held the pillow tightly as he looked at Mikasa with huge eyes.

"What?" Mikasa asked very confused.

"She's a-"

"Eren! Mikasa! Dinner is ready" their mother called from the kitchen.

"What Eren?" Mikasa grabbed his sleeve as he stood up and started walking away.

"I'll tell you later, I'm hungry" He said and walked away.

Dinner went by with short conversations and not long after did Mikasa and Eren bid their goodnight and go to their rooms. Mikasa decided to leave the conversation with Eren until tomorrow because she was very tired and had a lot on her mind. She took a shower, got dressed and got into bed. She stared up at the ceiling with many things running through her mind. She eventually fell asleep after many attempts.

Mikasa opened her eyes looking around the room as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over to the clock and seeing the time that was 5:30 am she decided to get ready for school and leave early. She got dressed and headed downstairs, she was the only one awake so she made some toast and quietly left the house at about 6:00 am. School only starts at 7:30 am but she just wanted to be alone for a while.

"It's so cold" Mikasa whispered into her red scarf that was around her neck.

She got to the school gate and saw that there was almost no one there besides a few girls that walked into the bathroom just as Mikasa past them. She made her way to the courtyard and started walking to a bench to wait for school to start when she noticed someone sitting behind a tree next to the bench. It looked like she was holding something that was very dear to her. To her surprise it was Sasha.

"Sasha?" Mikasa asked as she walked up to the girl on the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" Sasha yelled and fell backwards from the fright she got. "Oh it's just you Mikasa" she said as she stood up and gave a sweet smile.

"Why are you here so early?" Mikasa asked

"I woke up early and I was really hungry so I decided to go to the shop around the corner from my house to get a red bean bun and came to school" Sasha said as she looked at her half eaten bun.

_So that's what she was holding earlier._ "Oh okay" Mikasa said.

"And why are you here so early Mikasa-chan?" Sasha asked as she gestured for Mikasa to sit next to her on the bench.

"Well I woke up early and just wanted to get to school early" Mikasa said as sat next to Sasha.

"Well I'm glad you did" Sasha said as she smiled at Mikasa who returned the smile awkwardly.

Time passed by fast and school started. Everyone went to homeroom and took their seats. Mikasa was staring out the window when she felt someone poke her from behind. She looked back to see a girl handing a paper to her. Mikasa took the paper from the girl, gave her an awkward smile and then opened it. It said:

Meet me at the bathroom downstairs during break ...Sasha

Mikasa blinked a few times and then looked over to Sasha, a few desks away from her, who was giving her the biggest smile and holding a thumbs up to her. Mikasa couldn't help but giggle at the silly girl.

Break time came and Mikasa made her way down to the bathroom. As she came to the bathroom she saw Sasha leaning against the wall, she looked pretty cool.

"You know, we are in the same class we could've just met up there" Mikasa said as she approached Sasha.

"Hmm you have a good point there" Sasha said as she stroked her imaginary beard which made the black haired girl laugh. "Mikasa?"

"Yes?" Mikasa stopped laughing and looked at her.

"You have a really cute laugh" Sasha said.

"T-thank you" Mikasa said as she looked to the side and blushed a little.

"Yosh! let's go eat" the brown haired girl said as she took Mikasa by the hand and strode off.

* * *

_A/N: It was not that long but the future chapters should be longer and this is my first time writing so please don't think I'm a retard, I'm new to this but thank you for reading _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello there lovely reader, my new chapter is done :D I really hope you enjoy it _

* * *

Chapter 2:

Mikasa was sitting by her desk quietly like she usually does, staring out of the window just enjoying the beautiful sunlight shining in the classroom. Mikasa wasn't a person who distanced herself or was always miserable, she just doesn't want any pity from people or for them to worry about her. She replayed those horrifying scenes in her head, feeling tears burn in her eyes, she closed them and took a deep breath.

She reopened them to see a girl standing in front her, she was blonde and a bit shorter than herself. She wore the same school clothes that Mikasa was wearing, a white shirt with a brown jacket that was accompanied with the school emblem on the right arm of the jacket and a short white skirt. Mikasa found the girl really pretty and looked as if she was very innocent.

"Hey there, I'm Krista Lenz and you are Mikasa right?" Krista said as she sat by the desk in front of Mikasa's.

"Hi, yeah I am it's nice to meet you" the black haired girl said as she sat up straight by her desk.

"It's nice to meet you too" Krista replied as she stared at Mikasa with a smile. "It must've been hard to transfer schools in the middle of the year...you have to leave all your friend"

"Yeah it was hard" Mikasa said as she looked out the window with a very pained expression.

"But I'm sure you will meet some amazing people in this school, especially in our class we're like one big family, don't worry" Krista said as she gave Mikasa a reassuring smile.

Mikasa just gave her a sweet smile because she wasn't in a very talkative mood.

"Krista baby!" a girl yelled from the classroom door.

Krista stood up from her desk, giggled and blushed when Ymir came into the class and walked towards her.

"I missed you so much" Ymir said with a pout when she held Krista from behind and rested her chin on the blonde girls head. "So you are the new girl, you are so quiet I never even knew you were in our class" Ymir said as she looked at a very awkward Mikasa.

"Ymir, she introduced herself yesterday morning to the class, you must've seen her" the smaller blonde said as she looked up at Ymir who gave her a kiss on the forehead, making her blush deeply.

"I don't remember" Ymir said looking at Mikasa and then Krista.

"Silly" Krista said when Ymir turned her around and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Mikasa turned red, she never expected girls to be kissing in school. She was starting to think she should just get up and walk away when out of nowhere Sasha popped up.

"Geez, you two are raging lesbians" Sasha said as she looked at the girls who broke from their kiss.

Ymir had a grin on her face when she walked closer to Sasha and put her arm around the girl then leaned in closer to the girl's face.

"You're one to talk you little-" Ymir started but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Do I see half-naked children washing my car?" the teacher said as she walked into the class.

Everyone went dead quiet and sat down at their desks. Mikasa, confused as hell just watched as the teacher eyed everyone out. She started homeroom as usual when Mikasa felt someone poke her from behind.

"She's a very weird teacher" Sasha whispered to Mikasa.

"Wait, since when did you sit here?" Mikasa whispered as quietly as she could.

"I moved but I just want to warn you, if you misbehave in her class she will make you wash her car in your underwear. It's humiliation yet physical work at the same time and it's horrible" Sasha whispered.

"Oh my, is she allowed to do that?"

"Who Knows?"

"Well thanks for the warning I will keep that in mind" Mikasa said as she turned around and faced the front of the class.

"Sasha Blaus, are you done having a chat with your friend during homeroom?" the teacher asked Sasha with a death glare.

"Yes Sensei" Sasha said as she sat back down in her seat, and got a bit of the shivers.

The teacher carried on with homeroom, scolding a child every now and then. Mikasa still couldn't shake off that awkward feeling from earlier. It's not that she was disgusted but more in shock.

Break time came and Mikasa thought about eating lunch with Sasha again, seeming that Sasha was the only friend she had there.

"Hey Sasha?" Mikasa said as she turned around to see Sasha staring at her hand with burning intensity." Why are you staring at your hand like that?" Mikasa said with a confused expression on her face.

"I have a really pretty hand" Sasha said with the same expression.

Mikasa looked at Sasha, then her hand and laughed but soon stopped when she saw that Sasha was looking at her with a serious look on her face.

"You're not joking are you?" Sasha nodded and looked at her hand again. Mikasa took Sasha's hand in hers and then looked her in the eyes. "Yes Sasha, you have pretty hands now let's go eat lunch"

"Thank you Mikasa" Sasha said with a sad voice and tears in her eyes as she stood from her desk and pulled Mikasa up, held her in her arms and buried her face in the crook of Mikasa's neck.

"Sasha, you really don't have to be so dramatic" Mikasa said while trying not to fall backwards.

"I'm hungry" Sasha said while still holding Mikasa.

Mikasa could only take a deep breath and shake off the feeling that she felt when Sasha breathed against her neck.

"Then let's go, people are starting to stare too" Mikasa said as she gave the people that were staring at them an awkward smile.

Sasha let go of Mikasa and took her hand in her own and then ran off into the hallway.

_She really is touchy, that's probably just the way she is but did she really have to hold me like that? It felt nice and all but do friends really do that stuff?_

"Mikasa, are you okay your face is all red?" Sasha leaned in to look Mikasa in the eyes.

Mikasa was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that they were already at the cafeteria and she was blushing really deeply.

"Yeah, it's nothing" She said while looking into Sasha's eyes.

"Are you sure you don't have a fever or something?" Sasha leaned in and put her lips on Mikasa's forehead. "You're getting hot"

Mikasa's eyes widened at the other girls actions and so did all the other people in the cafeteria.

"S-Sasha?" Mikasa spoke up.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse" Sasha said as she took a step back and looked Mikasa.

"No I'm really okay don't worry, let's go"

"Okay then"

The two girls got their food and sat down at an empty table. They started eating when Eren and his friend sat down at the table with them.

"Sup Mikasa and Potato girl" Eren said while grinning at them.

"Hey" Mikasa said while taking a bite from her bread.

"Hey weird guy" Sasha waved at Eren and then shoved some food in her mouth.

"Mikasa, this is Armin my best friend" Eren said as he pulled Armin into a head lock.

"It's nice to meet you Armin" Mikasa said as she stood up.

"Y-you too Mikasa" the blonde boy could only choke out.

Mikasa put her hand on Eren's head and said "Behave"

"What?" Eren said and started to give Armin a noogie.

"Some things never change" that said Mikasa grabbed Eren's hand and pulled it making him release the boy. Mikasa put her foot around Eren's ankle and tripped him, he fell to the ground but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Eren, I thought you would have improved your fighting skills but you're still rusty" Mikasa said as she held out her hand to help him up from the ground.

"I will get revenge Mikasa, be aware be very aware" Eren shook himself and then started walking off with Armin chasing after him.

"Wow, I never knew you were like a pro-wrestler or something" Sasha joked with the black haired girl when she sat back down.

"Nah, Eren and I have been playing around like this since we were small and we went to self-defense classes together" Mikasa said as she picked up her tray and got up from the table. "Our parents were close friends".

"Ah okay, so you guys go way back eh" Sasha said surprisingly serious.

"Yeah we do" she looked at Sasha who looked for some reason disappointed.

_Why does she look so sad and disappointed? Weird_. Mikasa finished her weird conversation with herself in her head and heard the bell ring.

Everyone went back to class and settled down. By last period everyone was restless, tired and couldn't wait for home time. Eventually the bell rang and everyone stood up, bowed and then left.

Mikasa was walking out the school gate when she heard someone call her name. She looked behind to see Sasha running up to her.

"Do you walk home alone?" she asked Mikasa while breathing heavily.

"Yeah Eren has club activities and I don't so I walk home right after school" Mikasa said while smiling at her companion. "Are you in a club?"

"Ooh yeah I'm in the Archery club" she said and returned the smile. "But not today, they canceled practice for today so I can walk with you" Sasha said with the biggest smile on her face and then linked arms with Mikasa.

"Oh that's cool" Mikasa looked at the other girl and could only smile. "She really is cute"

"Who is?" Sasha stopped walking and looked at Mikasa.

Mikasa turned bright red as she realized that she said that aloud and not in her head as she hoped she did.

"Ah no one" Mikasa said as she looked to the side, very embarrassed, and mumbled something that Sasha couldn't hear.

"Ooh"

They started walking again in an awkward silence. Crossing a road and then walking down a really long one Mikasa spoke up

"Well my house is close by so I'm going this way" Mikasa said as she removed her arm from Sasha's. "We should start talking about that project tomorrow" and with that said Mikasa took her leave.

"Hai, see ya" she stood there looking at Mikasa walking away until she couldn't see her anymore and then started walking home.

A few minutes later Mikasa got to the house, she opened the door and saw Mrs. Jaeger sitting in the dining room reading a book.

"I'm back" she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Mikasa, the rest of your stuff came it's in your room" Mrs. Jaeger said as she looked at Mikasa and gave her a smile and then carried on reading her book.

"Oh thanks Mrs. Jaeger" the younger girl said as she walked to the dining room and took a seat at the table.

"How was school?" Mrs. Jaeger said as she closed her book and went into the kitchen.

"It was...interesting" Mikasa said uncertainly.

"Oh, any new friends?"

"Not really, I don't really socialize much right now" she said while shuffling around her feet.

"Mikasa, you at least have to try and make friends it's better for you. You can't let what happened break you down and close yourself from everyone and everything. I know it's very difficult for you" the older woman said as she was making some tea and snacks.

"I know...I just need time"

"You're a lovely child, I'm sure you will make many great friends" Mrs. Jaeger poured tea into cups and then brought them over to the table, "and I wouldn't be surprised if you have already stolen some people's hearts" the older woman said with a slight laugh.

Mikasa laughed a little and then took a sip from her tea.

"But jokes aside, how are you doing, Mikasa?" Mrs. Jaeger said with a serious tone.

"I'm doing better than I did a week ago, but being in a loving home makes me feel a lot better" Mikasa said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad and if you ever need to talk then just know that you can come to me any time you want" she said and then took a sip of her tea.

"Thank you Mrs. Jaeger" finishing with her tea Mikasa stood from the table and went over to the other woman and gave her a hug. "Thank so much"

"It's my pleasure" she said while rubbing Mikasa's back.

"I'm going to unpack all my stuff then" the black haired girl stood and left the room, smiling.

She entered her room, walked over and sat on her bed looking at the boxes on the floor. She didn't really want to bring all of her belongings just her clothes because of the memories the stuff would bring with. Mikasa stood up and walked over to one of the boxes and then opened it, right on top of all the stuff was the picture of her parents and her. Mikasa stared at it for a while and then picked it up and put it on her bedside table.

"I'm not gonna cry every time I see a picture of you guys, because I know you want me to be happy" Mikasa spoke to the picture but couldn't help but release a few tears. She wiped them away and turned back to the box, unpacking the rest of the stuff in the box. Mikasa finished her room at about 4 pm, the same time that Eren got home from club activities.

She went downstairs to see Eren already lying on the couch so she decided to join him. She sat on the floor with her back leaning against the couch that he was laying on.

"I need help-" she started but Eren interrupted her mid-sentence.

"No I will not help you with your weird love life with Potato girl" He said while flipping the page of the manga he was reading.

"What? No, with something in my room and why does everyone call her potato girl?" Mikasa said as she looked at Eren.

"Because someone caught her making out with a potato" he answered straight forward.

"Uhm..." Mikasa had no words for that.

"What do you need help with?" he asked her as he put down the manga book.

"I want to hang a painting on my wall-" again she was interrupted by Eren jumping up and yelling.

"Yosh! Leave it to me" and with that he left the lounge and headed upstairs.

"Gosh" Mikasa stood up from the floor and followed Eren.

She entered her room and Eren was lying on her bed.

"Why?" she asked Eren feeling her eye brow twitch.

"I got tired from walking up the stairs" he answered lazily as he plopped over onto his stomach.

Mikasa walked over to the bed and stared at Eren with the 'I'm gonna kill you' look.

"Get off, you're messing my bed up" she said to him as she took his foot and started pulling him off the bed.

"Noo!" he yelled as if someone was murdering him.

Mikasa gave his leg one last pull making him fall off the bed with his ass in the air.

"Eren, stop fooling around" Mikasa demanded as she went over to fix her messed up bed.

"Okay fine, where is the painting?" Eren asked while standing up and looking around the room.

"It's on my desk" she said still fixing her bed.

"Ah-huh" taking the painting in his hands he stared at it for a while.

It was a painting of what looked like many different lights shining a pathway for someone.

"I got it from my Gran before she passed away when I was 9" Mikasa said as she walked over to Eren.

"It's really pretty" he said as he put it back down and took the chair. "Where do you want it?" he asked.

"There would be great" Mikasa pointed to where she wanted it and smiled.

"Okay" then he took the chair placed it in a good position and climbed onto it. He nailed in a nail for the painting to hang on and then hung it.

"Thank you Eren" Mikasa said as she hugged him.

"No problem now let go of me" he said and shook Mikasa off of him. "See ya" and he left the room while waving over his shoulder

Mikasa did her homework after that and then sat by her desk smiling. She was thinking about all the silly people she knew and then a thought struck her. _What did Eren mean by my love life with Sasha?_

* * *

_A/N: And then there was a strange cliff hanger, if you have any questions then please just ask me. If you don't know what a noogie is then just ask me or Google it _

_Thank you for reading and please review if you don't mind _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: The new chapter *yay* so I really hope you enjoy this chapter hehehe like I did. _

* * *

_Hiding away from the moon light that was shining in from a hole in the roof, Mikasa sat in the shadows engulfed in hatred, sadness and anger. She sat in a run down building on the floor in a corner of one of the rooms while holding her knees and resting her chin on them._

_"Dammit!" she yelled to herself with clenched teeth."It's all my fault" with tears running down her face Mikasa stood up and walked to the other side of the room. She picked up a large rock and held it in her right hand, looking up from the floor she launched the rock through the half broken window and fell to her knees._

_"It's all my fault!" she cried out _

Present day...

"Mikasa, wake up we're going to be late for school" Eren said while standing over the bed and shaking Mikasa to try and get her awake.

Mikasa opened her eyes and stared at Eren with wide eyes and blinked a few times.

"What are you looking at?" Eren said while standing up straight and looking at Mikasa.

"You scared me" she said with a straight face.

"Sorry. Now get up and get dressed so we can leave" he said simply and walked out of the room.

Mikasa was up most of the night, restless and uncomfortable, she eventually fell asleep but the problem was that she fell asleep an hour ago and now she had to go to school with only an hour of sleep. She was not looking forward to today. They left the house bidding their goodbyes to the parents.

"So what's wrong?" Eren asked while tilting his head to Mikasa.

"I didn't get much sleep" she said as she yawned.

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Were you too busy thinking about Potato Girl?" he asked her while fluttering his eyes at Mikasa.

"No" she said calmly. "I wanted to ask you about that, why do you keep on saying stuff like tha-" she said while looking at Eren but then was interrupted by Eren screaming.

"Armin!" he screamed and ran to Armin up the road leaving Mikasa behind.

"That's really getting annoying" she said while holding the bridge of her nose and sighing, "really annoying".

Mikasa walked by herself to school, she stopped walking and looked at the half risen sun and stretched out her hand as if grabing it, she actually felt happy for once. She smiled, breathed in the morning air and then carried on walking to school. She arrived at the school gate and looked around her then walked to her class for homeroom. As she walked into the classroom she noticed that Ymir was pinning Sasha to the wall. Mikasa walked over to Krista that was standing not so far from her.

"What's going on?" Mikasa asked Krista as she arrived by the smaller blonde's side.

"Ymir and Sasha are having a disagreement" Krista said as she looked at Mikasa.

"About what?" the black haired girl asked while putting her bag down on the table.

"I'm not really sure" she replied while scratching the back of her head.

Just as Mikasa wanted to ask another question, the teacher walked into the classroom and eyed them which gave everyone in the class the shivers, including Mikasa.

Homeroom finished and it was time for the first period, which was PE. All the girls went to the locker room to get dressed. Mikasa was looking around and saw all the girls openly get naked in front of everyone and that made Mikasha blush. She wasn't very keen on getting dressed infront of so many people.

"Mikasa!" someone yelled to Mikasa, she didn't want to turn around from her locker but she did and regreted it very much. There was Sasha in nothing but Panties infront her.

Mikasa's eyes widened and her face went blood red. She looked down to the floor hoping Sasha wouldn't ask her any questions.

_I never knew Sasha had such a big chest...wait no don't think about her breasts. I can't look up, I can't. _Mikasa thought but then looked up. _Dammit I looked up._

"Hey Sasha" she said while trying not to look below the other girls chin.

"About that project, can we talk about it during break?"Sasha asked Mikasa as she was putting on her pants.

"Y-yeah sure sounds good to me" she replied with an awkward smile.

"Great" Sasha said as she stood up straight and smiled at Mikasa. She could see Mikasa go blood red everytime she looked up at her. "Oh and Mikasa, you look really cute when you blush" Sasha said with a grin while walking away and looking over her shoulder.

"W-what?" Mikasa looked at Sasha who was almost around the corner and nearly wanted to feint._Did she know that I was blushing because of her?.Why am I? We're all girls so why do I blush because of Sasha?. _That thought stayed in Mikasa's head for most of the PE period.

Break time came and Mikasa went over to Sasha who was chatting with another girl in their class. She just arrived and then the girl that Sasha was talking to bid her goodbye to Sasha, gave Mikasa a smile and then left.

"Shall we go eat?" Sasha asked Mikasa.

"Yeah"

They got their food and sat at a table ready to begin their conversation concerning the project.

"I was thinking that you should come over to my house so we can properly talk about the project and maybe start with it" Mikasa said as she took a sip of her juice.

"That's a good idea" Potato Girl said and carried on eating her sandwhich.

"You can walk home with me then" Mikasa said as she put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand.

"It's a date" Sasha said and giggled a bit but looked at Mikasa and had a straight face then tilted her head to the side and looked at her tentatively.

"D-date...why are you looking at me like that?" Mikasa asked with a both confused and worried tone.

"I never knew you liked pink, I thought you'd be more into dark colours like black but hot pink suits you better" Potato Girl said still in the same position.

"What are you talking about?" Mikasa asked even more confused and then noticed where Sasha was looking. She looked down and saw one of her shirts buttons were gone and her very pink bra was showing. It took her a while to realize what Sasha meant and then turned brighter than a tomato, she closed her shirt so fast that she thought she could be a ninja.

Sasha sat up straight and then showed Mikasa a thumbs up and gave a huge smile. "Don't worry, you've seen my boobs"

Mikasa could swear that steam was coming out of her ears. _Oh my gosh, how long has my button been gone. Probably not long because someone would've told me but still how did not notice? What should I do now? worst day ever._

"Let's go" Sasha said snapping Mikasa from her conversation with herself_._

"Uhh...to where?" Mikasa asked still holding her shirt tightly closed.

"Just come"

Sasha took Mikasa to a store room, she turned the handle and opened the door.

"We got lucky that it's not locked" Sasha said as she gestured for Mikasa to enter the room, she walked in to see that it was very big compared to other store rooms. Sasha closed the door behind them and walked to the other side of the room.

"Why are we here, Sasha?" Mikasa asked as she walked over to Sasha who was digging in a draw in one the cupboards in the store room.

"There is a sewing kit in here and some buttons so I will put a new button on for you" Sasha stopped digging and looked up at Mikasa smile and then carried on digging.

"You really don-" the black haired girl started but was interrupted.

"Ah-ha found it" Sasha said and put it down on the table right above the door. "May I please have your shirt?"

"My shirt?" Mikasa asked then realized why and looked to the ground and blushed. "Right" she took of her shirt and gave it to Sasha, she put her right hand on her left shoulder and her left hand on her right shoulder trying to cover herself.

Sasha started with the button when they heard footsteps outside the door, Mikasa in a bra wouldn't be easy to explain to the teachers if they got caught so Sasha jumped up and grabbed Mikasa, pulling her into one of the large cupboards. It looked large but it wasn't so big inside. So here was Mikasa pressed against Sasha very tightly, this time Sasha was the one who was blushing, very deeply might I add.

They heard the door open and a women come inside the room and did something that the girls coudn't make out what it was.

Mikasa was starting to loose her balance from standing on her tippy-toes and ended up holding Sasha around the neck. She wanted to step back but couldn't because there was no space to do so. She was breathing deeply against Sasha's neck due to her freaking out because of being so close to Sasha without a shirt and a teacher just outside.

Sasha was not thinking about the teacher outside at all just the sweet scent of Mikasa's breath and her soft skin pressed against her. She hope that this would last forever, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment for as long as she could, she opened her eyes to see Mikasa looking directly at her. "What's wrong?" she whispered to the girl infront of her.

"You left my shirt on the table" Mikasa whispered back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I just ran"

Mikasa looked to the side and giggled.

Sasha thought Mikasa was so cute, like really so cute, she couldn't resist to hug her. So she put her hands on Mikasa's shoulders which made the black haired girl look at her with confused eyes and pulled her into a hug. Sasha held her tightly in her arms, her hands rubbing Mikasa's bare back sofly, it was so smooth and soft.

Mikasa was surprised by the touching, but she enjoye it. They were both so lost they never noticed that the room was quiet and no voices. Sasha dettached herself from Mikasa and opened the door and peeked outside.

"The coas is clear" she said to Mikasa, stepped out and helped Mikasa out. "I will quickly finish with your shirt then we can leave" Sasha said and hurried over to the shirt.

"Sure thing" Mikasa said and smiled.

Sasha finished with the shirt, giving it to Mikasa, she put it on and they left just in time for class.

* * *

_A/N: Soooo that was fun XD… Mikasa is opening up to Sasha, maybe a bit too much O.o lol but please review and if you have any questions then please do ask, oh and thank you for reading. To the guest reviewer who asked, a noogie is when you put someone in a headlock and then rub their head with your fist. Really hard. It's painful. (My sister and I just gave each other one to make sure, and it really is painful lol)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Behold the new chapter XD hehe I really hope you enjoy._

* * *

"I never apologize. I'm sorry, that's just the way I am" Armin stated and crossed his arms.

"Idiot" Eren said and rolled his eyes at his blonde friend.

"By the way, how is Mikasa doing?" Armin asked with a serious tone as he sat down next to Eren on the ground. It was PE but Eren decided to skip it and hang out at the back of the school where nobody goes and of course he dragged Armin with him.

"I think she's doing better" Eren replied and looked up at the sky in thought.

"You think?" the blonde boy asked in a bit of a confused tone.

"Yeah, she doesn't talk much at home. She will share small conversations at dinner and then go straight to her room." he answered simply.

"Does she still go to a Psychologist?" Armin asked Eren who was lost in thought.

"No, not anymore...my Mom told me that she only went for a week and then refused to go back. She didn't want to tell me why Mikasa was like though.."

"It's been a month since the incident right?" another question from the blonde boy which made Eren get a bit annoyed.

"Yes and enough with the questions...it's depressing to talk about" Eren said, lay down and then closed his eyes. He was thinking about Mikasa and what she went through. _Those sick bastards__,_Eren thought with burning anger inside, whenever he thought about it he would get so mad that he could punch in a hole in a wall.

"Sorry" Armin said and lay down next to Eren.

**Later that day...**

It was starting to get cloudy by the last period of school; it looked as if it was going to rain. Mikasa looked outside the window to the winds blowing fiercely and the dark sky. _Looks like it's going to be a cold weekend _Mikasa thought and then sighed.

Everyone bid their goodbyes to the teacher and left the class room, Mikasa caught up with Sasha and they started their walk to Mikasa's house.

"We should hurry before it starts to rain" Mikasa said, shivered and rubbed her arms due to her getting cold.

"Are you getting cold?" Sasha asked Mikasa with a worried expression on her face.

"A little but I'm okay" she replied and sneezed.

Sasha didn't say a word she just took off her jacket and put it around Mikasa, smiling.

"No... You're getting cold now" Mikasa attempted to take off the jacket but Sasha held her hands firmly on the other girl's shoulders to prevent her from taking it off.

"Don't worry, I'm not getting cold, for some strange reason" Sasha said and shrugged.

Mikasa looked at Sasha and just smiled, she just felt so happy when she was around Sasha. Something she hadn't felt for a while.

They were a few houses away from Mikasa's house when it started to rain.

"We should hurry" Mikasa said to Sasha and they started walking faster. They got to the house and luckily weren't that wet, just a little.

"I'm home" Mikasa said as she entered the house but got no reply. "I guess no one's home"

Mikasa walked into the kitchen with Sasha behind her, but there really was no one home.

"Let's go to my room" Mikasa said and walked up the stairs.

Sasha couldn't help but notice the pictures on the wall by the stairs as she made her way up. It was only pictures of Eren with two adults. _I'm guessing that's the parents but why is Eren only in the pictures and not Mikasa?_ Sasha broke from her thoughts when she reached the top of the stairs and followed Mikasa into a room. It was a very neat room, white walls, very expensive looking wooden floor, a single bed with a very colourful blanket, and a desk with many books on.

"I'll go get something to drink and some snacks" Mikasa said walked out of the room.

Sasha sat down on Mikasa's bed and looked around the room. She noticed a picture on Mikasa's bedside table of Mikasa and two other people. _These are different people _she thought and moved closer to the photo in a very nice looking frame. Mikasa looked young in the picture maybe around 6 years old.

_I can't just ask questions that would be rude, maybe she will bring it up or something oh crap she's back__._ Sasha stood up when Mikasa walked up to her, Mikasa gave Sasha some tea and then sat down on a chair by her desk.

"Thanks" Sasha said and took a sip.

"We should get started" the black haired girl said and took out her science book; to help them seeming it's a science project.

The two girls discussed the project and decided on what they're going to do for about an hour then decided to take a break and just chill. It stopped raining when they went into Mikasa's room earlier but it looked like it was starting again. The house was so peaceful.

Mikasa was lying on her bed and Sasha was sitting on the floor with her back against it.

"Mikasa?" Sasha asked while looking out the window.

"Yes?" Mikasa replied still laying and looking up at the ceiling

"Is it true that you have a crush on Ymir?" Sasha asked and looked back to see Mikasa go red in the face.

"No" Mikasa said fast and sat up. "Who said that?"

"Ymir did" the brunette said simply.

"When?" Mikasa asked intrigued.

"This morning"

"Ohh so that's what you guys were arguing about" Mikasa said and put her index finger on her lips. "But why argue about that?"

"Because I told Ymir that you wouldn't go for her" Sasha said and giggled.

"And that's why Krista didn't want to say anything" Mikasa nodded to herself and then looked at Sasha who was resisting the urge to laugh.

"Mikasa!" someone yelled loudly.

Mikasa and Sasha got up and walked into the hall way.

"Mi... ka... sa" the person chocked out.

Mikasa realized that it was coming from Eren's room. They walked into his room to find him sitting on top of Armin playing Playstation 3.

"What the hell Eren, why are you sitting on Armin?" Mikasa asked and felt her eye brow twitch.

"It was a deal and he lost" Eren said, still playing his game.

"How long have you guys been here?" Mikasa asked Eren leaning against the door frame next to Sasha.

Eren was killed in his game and fell over in defeat releasing Armin; he crawled away as fast as he could to Mikasa. She petted Armin on the head and looked at Sasha.

"Can we keep him?" Mikasa asked while fluttering her eyes.

Sasha just laughed at the sight of Mikasa, she liked it when Mikasa was joking around or smiling.

"We've been here the same time as you two" Eren said while making his way to the three at the door.

"I wonder if I should worry because you two are so sneaky or not" Mikasa said and eyed them both out.

"Do you want to watch a movie with us?" Armin piped up and shook the dust off his clothes.

"I don-" Mikasa was cut off by Sasha this time.

"I like movies" she said cheerfully and put her arm around Mikasa.

"Yeah okay then sounds good" Mikasa said and smiled awkwardly.

Eren just stood there with a blank look on his face and then shook his head, like he was waking up or something.

"Horrors it is!" he yelled and skipped over to his desk.

"H-horrors?" Mikasa asked. "In this weather... in the dark?"

"Yes Mikasa" Eren said with a grin and closed his curtains making it look like it really was night time.

"Don't worry Mikasa, I'll be next to you" Sasha said with a cute smile.

They took mattresses and put them on the ground with blankets and pillows. Mikasa ended up laying on one with Sasha, and she didn't really mind.

Eren started the movie and switched the light off then lay down on his mattress. They were watching Shutter, a half Japanese movie.

Just as a scary part came, Mrs. Jaeger walks in making Mikasa scream and hide under the blanket.

"So this is where you children are, I just wanted to inform you that the weather is pretty bad and I don't want any of you going outside, your friends can stay the night" Mrs. Jaeger said after putting the light on. "I will phone both your parents"

"Thanks Mrs. Jaeger" both Sasha and Armin said.

Mrs. Jaeger smiled, put the light off and then closed the door. Eren un-paused the movie and everyone got comfy, it was about 19:30 when the movie ended. Mikasa was so freaked out by the ending that she held onto Sasha very tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Come on Mikasa we still have more horrors to watch" the brown headed boy said as he poked her face a few times.

"Dinner's ready" they heard Mrs. Jaeger call out from downstairs.

Mikasa eventually let go of Sasha and they all went down for dinner. A very interesting night awaits them...

* * *

_A/N: Okaaay so yes Mikasa hates horrors and scary things like that but every badass has fears. I need to set a few things straight...firstly about the weekend thing, I know that they only get Sunday off but in my story they have Saturday as well XD lucky bums get an extra day off, lol, and with the project...I'm really not going into detail with the it mostly because the story isn't about the project, and I'm really too lazy to come up with a science project for them it's bad enough that we have to do it in school so thank you for reading and please review ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm baaaaack XD sorry for the long wait and I just want to apologize for what happened to my story but my sister and I sorted out our shit and I promise it will never happen again. Anywayz...All I can say is enjoy ^^ _

* * *

After dinner the four went back to Eren's room and sat on the mattresses.

"What movie are we watching next?" Armin asked while scratching his foot.

"Mikasa should choose" Eren replied with a grin on his face.

"Good idea" Mikasa said and took the CD case from Eren and sat back next to Sasha. She went through them and didn't say one word just looked at Eren, gave the CD case back and then went under the blankets hiding herself.

"Mikasa?" Sasha asked her and peeked into the blanket then looked up at Eren. "Eren, what did you do?"

"I did nothing, see for yourself" he handed over the cd case to Sasha with a smile.

She took it and started going though the CD's, "Absentia, Alice Sweet Alice, Exorcism" she looked up at Eren and then Mikasa. "It's just a bunch of horror movies".

"Exactly" Eren shrugged. "Exorcism it is" he took the CD and put in the dvd player, switched the light off then layed down.

Sasha got into the blankets behind Mikasa and held her, there was a blanket so Eren and Armin couldn't see her holding Mikasa. She put her hand on Mikasa's stomach and then Mikasa took her hand in her own and interwhined them. Sasha couldn't get over how soft and warm her hand was or how she was always going on about how soft Mikasa was.

The movie was half way, Mikasa was watching but every few minutes she would turn around and burray her face in Sasha's neck._ She smells so nice _ Mikasa thought and closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth of the other girl. Whenever Mikasa did turn around to watch the movie she could swear she saw Armin laying with Eren but she was so scared she didn't really look properly.

It was 21:30 when Mrs. Jaeger came in just as the movie finished.

"Girls the bath is ready and Mikasa just borrow your friend some clothes to wear" she said and left the room.

"Hey, Mikasa?" Eren whispered loudly with a very playfull voice to Mikasa who was now getting up from the mattress.

"Yes?" She looked down at him on the floor.

"Enjoy your bath with Potato Girl" he said and then winked at her.

Mikasa just walked away with no words for him and headed to her room. She took out some clothes for Sasha and herself to wear then they headed to the bathroom. They put down their clothes on the washing machine.

Sasha was the first one to get undressed and went over to one of the stools on the floor and sat on it. Mikasa had only taken off her socks so far but took a deep breath and undressed. She went over and sat on one of the stools next to Sasha. Mikasa took one of the shower heads and wet herself, she looked at Sasha who had a guilty expression on her face.

"Mikasa, may I wash your back?" Sasha asked after coming back to earth from spacing out.

"Yeah sure" Mikasa said as she turned around so that her back faced Sasha.

"Woah! Mikasa!" Sasha said with a very loud voice giving Mikasa a fright.

"What?" looking very concerned Mikasa turned around and looked at Sasha who was staring very hard at her.

"You have abs" the brown headed girl said then reached out to try and touch Mikasa's stomach but instead tripping herself and falling.

Sasah ended up pushing Mikasa over and now she was laying on top of Mikasa, naked and all , she stared into Mikasa's eyes.

Mikasa was stunned and shocked, she didn't expect that at all.

Eren was playing his game when he heard a loud noise in the bathroom. He looked at Armin and then laughed.

"Looks like those two are having fun" Armin just shook his head at Eren.

Sasha was just laying there not saying a thing, just starring into the other girls eye's. _She has really pretty eyes...she's beautiful...I...I can't stop. _She was mentally punching herself as she was leaning in, closer to Mikasa's face. She was so close that she could feel the fast breaths from Mikasa's mouth. They put Sasha into a trance. She couldn't stop herself from leaning in, her lips were literally two centimeters apart.

_She's going to k-kiss me...she really is._ Mikasa thought as she closed her eyes, preparing for the kiss.

"Mikasa, is everything alright in there I heard a loud noise?" the very voice of Mrs. Jaeger broke the heated moment.

Mikasa opened her eyes to see Sasha blushing deeply. The brown haired girl got off of Mikasa and sat on her knees looking away while covering her chest with her arms.

"Yeah, everything is fine Mrs. Jaeger" Mikasa replied and then stood up from the floor and then went over to the stool and sat down.

"Okay then, you girls should hurry up in there. Eren and Armin still need to bath" with that said Mrs. Jaeger took her leave.

As Mikasa was walking past her Sasha noticed a tatoo on the right side of her lower abdomen. It looked like some type of symbol, it wasn't big but big enough to notice very clearly. Sasha decided to ask her about it some other time.

With a very strange atmosphere they finished up in the bathroom and then went to Mikasa's room. Mikasa and Sasha were sitting on the bed with their backs against the wall.

"I think I broke you" Sasha said to Mikasa who was looking away and blushing.

"Nah I'm okay" Mikasa managed to say.

"I'm really sorrry, if it makes you feel better, I will tell you everything about myself that's how much I trust you and it probably sounds stupid because we only met three days ago but I really do, Mikasa" Sasha said and put her hand on Mikasa's shoulder. "I'm not a pervert just trying to get into your pants I promise"

Mikasa looked at Sasha and could see that she meant what she had just said. Mikasa turned her away away from Sasha _Promises eh? _she thought about all the promises she made and promises that were made to her. That memory gave her a pain in her chest. She had that picture in her head again, it made her want to cry right then and there. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Sasha was worried at the sudden change in Mikasa but she silently took Mikasa into a loving embrace and laid down. Mikasa laid there in Sasha's arms not ever wanting to leave them.

Sasha noticed that Mikasa was asleep, holding very tightly onto her. She looked up at the cieling and just couldn't help but think about it _What happened to Mikasa? Something is bothering her and it as something to do with her moving here suddenly._

Sasha thought about it for a while just going in circles but eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Mikasa opened her eyes to the sun shining in her face. She sat up and saw Sasha stir from her sleep. Sasha opened her eyes and looked up at Mikasa.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Mikasa said with an apologetic voice.

"No, don't worry" she said and sat up.

"Sasha, I'm sorry about last night" Mikasa said and pulled the blanket around herself.

"I'm the one that should apologize, did I do anything to hurt?" Sasha got up and held her hand out for Mikasa to get up. Mikasa took Sasha's hand and got off the bed.

"No, It's uh...nothing, nothing at all I just needed a cry last night" Mikasa said and smiled at Sasha. "Let's go downstairs"

Sasha wasn't convinced at what Mikasa said but couldn't tell Mikasa that. The two went downstairs and walked into the lounge to see Armin and Eren sitting on the floor by the table having a weird conversation about some type of lizzard.

"Morning" Mikasa said and sat by the table.

"Morning" they both said and carried on with their conversation.

Sasha went over to the window and looked at how beautiful the sun shine was and breathed in the fresh morning air.

Mr. Jaegar was sitting in his study working on his computer when his wife came into the room and sat on one of the chairs infront of the desk.

"I'm going to start breakfast soon you should come down" she said to her husband who was typing away.

"I'll come soon" he said eyes still fixed onto the computer.

"Dear, have you heard from the lawyer about the case yet?" he stopped typing and looked up at his wife.

"Yes" he replied simply.

"Any new leads?" She asked concerned.

"No nothing yet" he said while rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

"I hope for Mikasa's sake that they find something" Mrs. Jaeger said with worry in her voice.

"Me too" he said and stood from his desk.

They held hands and then left the room. Walking into the lounge they saw the four children watching TV and chatting.

Mrs. Jaeger told them that it was almost time for breakfast and went to start with it and Mr. Jaeger sitting in the lounge joking around a bit with them and not long after was the food ready. Everyone finished eating and went to do their own things.

Mikasa and Sasha started with their project and Eren left the house with Armin to do some important things, apparently.

The day went by and Mikasa and Sasha finished their project surprisingly fast. Sasha had to leave and Mikasa ended up lazing the day away.

The days flew by and it was time to give in their project. They got good marks for it although it was done in two days.

Now it was almost exams and non-stop studying, well mostly for Mikasa due to her missing about two weeks of school in the previous term and had to catch up with the work. She spent her breaks during school studying and straight after school she would go home and study the day away.

**Two months later...**

It was the first day of the new term and Mikasa was looking forward to it. She spent most of her holiday hanging out with Eren and Armin. Sasha spent the first week with Mikasa but then had to go to family for the other week. She did become friends with more people in her class but liked to be a lone wolf and sit staring out the window during the rest of the term.

But this term she decided to open up more and enjoy her year. She walked into the class and saw many happy faces, people hugging their friends and having fun before the teacher came.

Mikasa walked to her desk and put her bag down then looked around the classroom _That's weird, where's Sasha _Speak of the devil, Sasha skipped into the class with a huge smile on her face towards Mikasa.

"Mikasa!" she cried out and wrapped her arms around Mikasa. "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Sasha" Mikasa said and petted the brunettes head.

"I have something for you" Sasha said and let go of Mikasa, she took something out of her bag and handed it over to Mikasa. She looked at it for a moment. It was covered in pink and purple wrapping paper with a green ribbon on.

Mikasa opened it and held it in front of her before smiling. It was a red scarf.

"I love it" Mikasa said then wrapped it around her neck. " Thank you, Sasha" she leaned forward and gave Sasha a hug.

The teacher walked into the class with an actual smile which scared the class. She was so cheerful that it wasn't normal. She spoke to the class for a bit then started homeroom and a new day began for the Shingeki High students.

* * *

_A/N: I know I skipped a lot but I have my reasons so please review and thank you for reading XD oh and I just want to mention that my sister (CanaanAlphardForever) has been helping me and giving me ideas so I just want to thank her._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Yay a new chapter ^^ please do enjoy._

* * *

It was the second day of the new term for the Shingeki High students and it was fun. The fun day began in homeroom when Hanji-sensei made a student wash her car in his underwear while the whole class watched from the window. Some smartass called Jean. After he cleaned the car everyone settled down in class. Hanji-sensei had to go for some meeting in the office leaving the class on their own.

"I don't give a shit what's wrong with you, Connie" the class president said firmly to him while pacing in front of the class.

"But Annie, I really need the bathroom" he stood up and then jumped up and down.

Annie walked up to Connie and then hit him on the head, silencing him. He sat down and then slumped down into his seat. Satisfied, she walked back to the front and scanned the class.

Mikasa was once again staring out the window lost in thought when Sasha tapped her on the shoulder.

"She's really scary!" Sasha whispered loud enough for only Mikasa to hear.

"I'm not scared of her" Mikasa looked at Annie and then back at Sasha and shrugged.

"WHAT!? You're not scared of Annie?" Sasha stood from her desk and yelled really loud. Annie looked at the two and started walking over to them. "Shiiiit" Sasha said then sat down and hid her face.

"What was that Sasha?" Annie said as she put her hands on the desk and looked Sasha in the eyes.

"Nothing" she said simply and looked at Mikasa with pleading eyes.

Annie raised an eyebrow and then snickered, making Mikasa a bit annoyed at how she was acting with Sasha.

"Hey, don't give Sasha trouble it was me who started talking" Mikasa said as Annie looked at her and started laughing hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?" Mikasa asked confused.

Annie stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye then started. "I don't give a shit who started the conversation or not just know your place!" Annie said then walked off leaving a very pissed off Mikasa.

_Keep it cool Mikasa, keep it cool. _Mikasa was breathing in and out slowly trying to calm herself. She hated fighting, ever since that day she swore she would never fight someone again and she wasn't going to break that promise.

The period ended and it was time for break. Mikasa got up and wanted to leave when the teacher called her. "Mikasa, come here for a second please" doing so Mikasa walked over to the teacher and smiled kindly. "I would like you to help me out for the upcoming festival, see I have these decorations that need to go to another class and I'm really busy with school work right now, so could I please ask you to take them for me?" She was talking and going through paper work at the same time. "You can get a friend to go with you".

"Yes it won't be a problem Sensei" Mikasa said politely.

"Thanks Mikasa you're a life saver" she sighed in relief and then pointed to two boxes on the floor next to her table.

Mikasa looked around the class room and found Sasha chatting with another girl in her class. She walked over and put her hand on Sasha's shoulder. "Hey there"

"Oh hey Mikasa" Sasha said very cheerful and gave Mikasa a hug. "This is Petra" she pointed over to the girl standing in front of the two. "Petra this is Mikasa" she then pointed over to Mikasa and gave a huge smile.

"Nice to meet you Mikasa" she said and bowed.

Mikasa bowed then said, "The same to you Petra" the girl then waved them a goodbye and left the classroom.

"Hey Sasha I have a chore to do for Hanji-sensei and I wanted to know if you would help me?" Mikasa then gave a sweet smile.

"Yeah sure" Sasha said and returned the smile. The two grabbed the boxes and began walking to the class that was indicated to them. "I'm sorry about earlier Mikasa" Sasha said as they made their way past a few students and into a hallway.

"It's okay but I just don't get a good vibe from her so I couldn't keep my mouth quiet" she replied and walked up a few steps and then stopped and turned to Sasha who was a few steps below her.

"Yeah I kinda got my ass kicked by her" Sasha said and scratched the back of her head.

"Really?" Mikasa asked both shocked and concerned.

"Yeah looong story" Sasha gave an awkward smile and then carried on walking up the stairs next to Mikasa.

"I have time" she said and opened the door to the classroom.

"Eh? Okay then" Sasha walked in and put the box down.

"So it all happened in the beginning of last year..." As Sasha started they walked out of the class and headed down the hallway. "We had a camp in the woods and Ymir told me about the new girl, Annie, who loved fish so she suggested that I should give her one to welcome her into our school" they walked out onto the school grounds and then sat on a bench.

Mikasa just looked at Sasha with a 'duh' face and then Sasha continued. "Ymir of course said that if I put it in her sleeping bag, she would love it...so I did" Sasha looked over to Mikasa and then laughed a little. "Bad mistake! She caught me as I left her tent and her reaction when she found the fish was not good at all!" She covered her face with her hands and then laughed again.

"But Sasha, how did putting a fish in someone's sleeping bag sound good or even normal in the first place?" Mikasa had that face-desk look on her face.

"Ymir can be convincing" she said then shrugged.

"I doubt she can be that convincing"

Sasha cocked an eyebrow at Mikasa then continued. "But then she took the fish and shoved it in my shirt and did some weird karate shit on my ass and that's pretty much all I can remember, it's all a blur" Sasha finished with a poker face and then smiled, so random.

"In a way, I feel bad for you"

"Why?" Sasha put her legs on the bench and sat towards Mikasa.

"Because you actually believed Ymir" Mikasa replied then shrugged.

"Yeah but hey-"

"Talking about me again?" the very Ymir showed up and threw her arm around Sasha's neck.

"Ymir…Oi…Ymir?" Sasha could only choke out as the girl was suffocating her.

Ymir let out a laugh and then released the brunette. As soon as Sasha recovered she looked over to Mikasa laughing quietly as the sight, making Sasha smile. She then looked back to Ymir who was looking at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Where's Krista?" Sasha asked after noticing that there was no little blonde by Ymir's side.

"She has some stuff to do, I was planning to go sleep under a tree but then I noticed you two so I came to have fun" she replied then looked at a confused Sasha.

"Fun?" Sasha asked.

"Sasha, you're always entertaining me if you try or not" she then patted Sasha on the head. In return Sasha smacked her hand off and walked over to Mikasa.

Sasha held Mikasa from behind and put her chin on the other girls shoulder. "Mikasa-Senpai, protect me from the big bad…" she turned her expression to dead serious and then said "APE!" that being said Ymir could feel her eyebrow, no scratch that, her whole face twitch.

Mikasa burst out laughing, like no joke; she almost fell off the bench. "Yeah, sleeping under a tree is a much better option" Ymir said then turned around and started to walk off, not looking back once.

Sasha looked at Mikasa who just recovered from her laughing fit then back at the direction Ymir had left no too long ago. She was about to go sit again when she saw something coming at her, she wasn't sure what it was but she could make out that it was round. It came closer and just as she realized what it was it was too late. It was a football and it hit her smack dab in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" Mikasa got up and rushed over to Sasha who was lying flat on the ground. "Sasha, are you okay?" she went down on her knees and looked at the brunette.

Sasha lifted her hand "Tell my parents I love them" she said then flopped her hand down and passed out.

An hour later, Sasha opened her eyes to find herself in the infirmary. "Am I in Heaven?" she asked and sat up.

"No, Sasha" the brunette nearly fell off the bed from the fright she got as she found Mikasa siting close to the bed.

"What happened?" she asked as she felt the bandage around her head.

"You got hit in the face with a football" she replied and then got up to sit on the bed with Sasha.

"Oh" she gave a sigh of relief then lie back down onto the bed but shot up again. "I'm hungry" her eyes were wider than normal.

"Don't worry, I brought you some food" she handed over bread and a cool drink. Sasha's eyes widened even more as she took the items.

"You're God aren't you?" she asked Mikasa as she took the girl's hands in her own.

"Uh, no" Mikasa said as she stood from the bed. "I have to get back to class now but you should rest, I'll see you later then" with that said Mikasa smiled then left the room.

**Last period…**

Sasha woke up and decided to go back to class, mostly because she was bored. She made her way down to the class. As she walked into the class everyone started clapping and cheering. She had no idea why but just walked to her table and sat down on her chair.

"You're so sweet Sasha!" one of the girls in the class yelled making the class clap and cheer even more. _What did I do?_ She thought and then noticed that Mikasa wasn't at her desk nor was the teacher in class.

"Awwh Mikasa's savoir" Ymir said playfully as she sat in Mikasa's seat and put her elbows on Sasha's table with her head resting on her hands.

"Ymir, would you mind telling me what's going on?" Sasha asked still confused as hell.

"Someone said they saw you jump in front of a ball that was headed towards Mikasa" she said and then laughed a little. "But I know you don't have the balls to do that"

"Well…" Sasha started mumbling something to herself that Ymir couldn't hear, she was about to smack the girl but the teacher walked into the class with Mikasa and Annie following. She made her way to her seat and the class settled down.

"Okay class we need to discuss what our class is doing for the festival coming up" Hanji-Sensei put some stuff down on her table and then walked over to the board and picked up a piece of chalk.

"I need some ideas so does anyone have anything in mind?" she asked as she started drawing something about votes.

A few people raised their hands. "Hanji-Sensei, I say we do a Cosplay café" Ymir piped up from her desk. "I'm sure Krista would love to be a cute little maid!" she looked to Krista who was now blushing.

"You'd love that wouldn't you, Ymir?" Connie commented.

"Yes I would" she looked back at Connie and gave him a cocky smile making the class laugh.

After that everyone looked to the front to see Hanji-Sensei spaced out. "Hanji-Sensei?" a boy called out.

She broke from her reverie and looked at the class with crazy wide eyes "Cosplay Café it is!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

* * *

_A/N: Yes I used Zoe as the teacher :P but she is a bit of a loon, lol, Again, if you have any questions then please do ask. Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sooo right now at the moment I am typing this...it's Friday ^^ sooo I think I will get two more chapters done :D but I can't promise anything :( buut I really hope you enjoy this chapter XD

* * *

A few days went by and it was time for the festival. It was a beautiful Thursday morning and everyone was getting everything into place and putting the last few decorations up. They were given their duty and went off to do it. Mikasa and Sasha had to put the last few flowers on the wall in the classroom and then everything would be done and awesome.

"Who?" Sasha asked while putting a pin onto a flower and then handing it over to Mikasa next to her.

"Revy...from Black Lagoon" Ymir replied and then pulled out two guns from her back pockets of the shorts she wore and then put it against Sasha's head.

"Oooh" Sasha said then pushed the gun away in annoyance.

"Hey Mikasa, have you heard of Black Lagoon?" Ymir looked over to Mikasa and then put her guns back in place.

Mikasa looked up a bit confused and then shook her head, left then right

"What, do you live under a rock?" she asked then cocked an eyebrow.

"No" Mikasa still looked down at the flowers and then put them all into a box and walked to the other side of the classroom.

"Geez, who pissed in her cornflakes?" Ymir gave an irritated look to Sasha and then saw Christa walk into the classroom. Her eyes widened at the sight of the little blonde. She was full of blood.

"What the hell!" Ymir ran over to Christa and put her hands on the blonde's cheeks forcing her to look her in the eyes. "WHO did this to you?...they will NEVER step foot into this school again when I find them! and-" Ymir was going crazy but Christa stopped her and gave a little laugh. Confusing Ymir.

"I kinda just walked into a wall...and then my nose started bleeding...then there was no tiolet paper in the bathroom so I came to class to see if there was tissues here-" Christa stopped as Ymir pulled her into a hug.

"Thank God!" Ymir said and then pulled away from Christa to get a look at the smaller girl. "Your clothes are ruined, luckily I brought something that will fit you perfectly" she gave a naughty look then grabbed the girl's wrist and started to walk off.

"But Ymir I still have my Cosplay outfit-" Ymir turned around and put her finger on Christa's lips to shush her. "Shhhh" she then pulled Christa out of the class and the two disapeared.

**A few moments earlier...**

Sasha looked at Ymir rush over to Christa and wanted to go see if she was okay but when Ymir pulled her into a hug, she decided to leave it for later. She then looked over to Mikasa who was now unpacking the flowers on the floor then walked over to her and crouched down to see Mikasa's face.

"You okay?" Sasha asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Yeah" Mikasa replied and looked at Sasha. "Do me a favor...just pass me the flowers so I can put them on the wall" she took a chair and stood on it then looked down to Sasha and held out her hand for a flower.

Sasha looked up then down to the flowers, she picked one up and gave it to Mikasa. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket so she took the device into her hand. It was a Blackberry Curve, she unlocked it then went to her BBM and opened the message. It was from Ymir, a song called Underwear. _What the heck?_ she thought to herself but then accepted it anyway.

"Sasha, next one" Mikasa said breaking Sasha from her revere.

"Oh yeah" she handed the next one and then looked at her phone again, the song was almost done sending. It finished sending and then she took her earphones out of her pocket and plugged them into her phone, then into her ears, going to her songs, she went into the song called Underwear and played it.

Mikasa finished pinning the flower to the wall when she heard Sasha saying something soflty, she stayed in the same position and then listened.

"I can see your underwear from down here...I can see your underwear from down here...I'm not gonna lie baby this I can't deny" Mikasa's eyes widened at the words. She looked at Sasha who was getting the next flower.

She slowly got down and then looked at Sasha. The brunette took her earphones out then tilted her head to the side and looked at Mikasa. "And now?" she asked a bit confused at how Mikasa was acting.

"What were you saying just now?" she asked hoping it was not meant for her or she would die of the embarrassment.

"Me?...ooh the song!" she laughed a little and continued. "Ymir sent it to me and I was listening to it, it's just so catchy I had to sing along to it"

Mikasa gave a sigh of relief and then smiled. "Great" she said then climbed back onto the chair, she looked back at Sasha who looked like she was lost in thought.

"But Mikasa, seeming it's in context, hot pink really suits you" she smiled and then handed the next flower to Mikasa.

It took a few seconds for her to catch what Sasha meant and when she did she turned blood red and covered her face with her hands. "Say Sasha...what do you mean by that?"

"It compliments your complexion!" she replied and then shook her hand for Mikasa to take the flower.

Mikasa looked at her for a few seconds then just shook her head and took the flower.

They finished up with the flowers and went to go sit. "Mikasa, who are you Cosplaying as?" Sasha asked the blackette.

"Uhm...Rukia" she replied and took a water bottle out from her bag and opened it.

"From Bleach?" the brunette stood up and started encircling Mikasa.

"Yeah"

"You do look like her!" Sasha then messed Mikasa'a hair around a little. "Oh my gosh, I'm gonna call you Rukia from now on!" she stuck her tongue out at the other girl.

"What about you?" Mikasa asked taking another sip from her water.

"A potato...I'm just living up to my nick name here, Mikasa"

Mikasa started laughing at the thought of Sasha actually dressed as a potato.

"Arrrghshikdsno" freakish groans came from the hallway and in comes the very Eren.

He was wearing a spandex suit, with muscle looking patterns on it. Stumbling around the classroom, he walked over to one of the girls and made as if he was going to bite her, obviously making the girl scream and run away. Satisfied, he walked over to Mikasa and attempted to bite her but she hit him on the head with her hand and then raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he recovered from the hit.

"Ruining your Cosplay with my Cosplay!" Eren replied and then struck a pose as if he was going to eat someone.

"What are you even cosplaying as?" Sasha asked, then poked his chest.

"As a Titan!" he retorted and then pushed her hand away.

"And what is a Titan?" Mikasa asked.

Eren noticed a girl walking past them and was about to bite her when she saw him then started to run away with Eren hot on her trail.

"He's not even in this class but he Cosplays" Mikasa said as she grabbed her bag. "We need to get dressed, the festival is about to start"

"Let's go!" Sasha grabbed her bag and then the two made their way out of the class to the bathroom.

**An hour later...**

Everyone was dressed except Sasha who forgot her costume at home. She was really annoyed with herself that she actually forgot something so important to her but she got over it quick. The Cosplay Cafe was ready to open.

Mikasa looked around the class to see everyone happy and joyful, it made her happy. She wasn't used to being around such loving and caring people. Her classmates would come up to her and have a small conversation then play around before the festival started. She really did see how the class was like one big family. She liked it a lot.

The festival sarted and everyone was in place. People came in and sat at the tables then ordering what they wanted. Mikasa was really enjoying herself. She was very entertained too.

"Hey there, Mikasa" a voice from behind spoke to Mikasa. She turned around to see Jean.

"Oh hey, Jean right?" Mikasa gave him a smile then sat on the desk behind her.

"Yes I am...the one and only" he replied and gave an awkward laugh and smile. "I just wanted to say...you have really pretty hair" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Thanks" Mikasa said kindly.

"So you're Cosplaying as...?" he scanned her outfit...a black Kimono with a white belt around her waist.

"Rukia" Mikasa replied simply.

"Oh that's cool! From Bleach...yeah you really do look a bit like her!" he said then gave a small laugh.

Of course Mikasa would laugh seeming as he was like the 20th person who told her that. She looked at him after laughing then smiled.

"You have a cute laugh" he started to blush a little.

"Why thank you" she stuck her tonque out, trying not to be sour worm.

**Across the class...**

Sasha looked at Jean talking to Mikasa, he said something to her and then she started laughing. Sasha stared at them for a while with a death glare.

"Holy Shit!" Sasha looked next to her and when she saw who it was, she looked back at Mikasa who looked like she was blushing a little. "If looks could kill...then Jean would be DEAD!" Ymir said as she looked at Jean and Mikasa.

"What?" Sasha asked as she turned back to her bag and started to pack her stuff into it.

"I said, that you are madly in love with Mikasa!" Ymir said loud enough for the other students to hear, they stared at them with weird looks on their faces.

Sasha stopped what she was doing and looked at Ymir with an actual serious face then continued with what she was doing.

"Ymir, stop it you're going to make Sasha mad" Christa said as she went over to Sasha and put her hand on the brunettes shoulder and gave her a reasurring smile.

"Whaa?" she then gave Christa playful puppy dog eyes and pouted.

The two were going on with their shinanigans while Sasha was lost in thought. _In love...with Mikasa? Am I?._

Mikasa just laughed at the silly boy in front of her. He was doing some crazy moves that the person he was cosplaying as did.

"So Mikasa, would you want to go get some ice-cream after school?" he asked her as sweet as he could.

Mikasa thought about it and then smiled and nodded her head. _It could be fun_.

"Great, see you then!" with that said...he walked off to find his friend.

After the school festival ended, Mikasa stood outside the class and waited for Jean.

"Ready to go?" Jean broke her from her thoughts as he held out his arm for her to hold on.

"Yeah" she took hold of his arm and the two made their way down the stairs and out of the school.

Sasha walked around the corner to get the rest of her stuff from the classroom when she saw Mikasa holding onto Jean and the two walk down the stairs.

"M-Mikasa?" she whispered to herself in a confused tone then made her way into the classroom and grabbed her bag, very fast.

Jean and Mikasa walked into the ice-cream shop called Milkylane and went to order their treats, after that they went to sit at a booth.

"So Mikasa, where do you come from?" Jean took a bite of his ice-cream and then looked at Mikasa.

She looked at him and then back at her ice-cream with no words for him. Jean noticed her change in mood at the subject and then tried to change the it_. Shit...say something...but what? uh.._"Do you have a boyfriend?" he blurted out the only thing he could think of.

She looked at him and shook her head.

"I see..that's good then...no I didn't mean it like that it's just...you see I..." He stopped talking and just looked away in embarassment. Making Mikasa give a little laugh.

She stopped when she thought about Sasha, she usually walks home with Sasha but today she totally forgot and ditched her. Mikasa felt really crap about that.

She looked next to her, to find Jean leaning in to her face as if he was going to kiss her. He moved closer and put his hand on Mikasa's cheek and then leaned in further. Mikasa closed her eyes as she awaited their lips to meet.

* * *

A/N: Do you want to punch or strangle me? should I fear my life? Ahaha I'm so mean... But back to the seriousness...I don't really have a schedule on when I update, I just write and then post -.- so I can't say for sure when I will update again but like I said above...maybe two chapters this weekend. And then... In one of the reviews someone told me about the Krista/Christa thing so I decided to stick to Christa mostly because it's spelt like that in the Manga and Anime O-o but I guess you can use either way. I'd also like to thank the people who tell me about my mistakes. Thank you for reading ^^ and if you wouldn't mind then please review and let me know what you think? (If you haven't stopped reading this long ass A/N half way through :P) I forgot something -_- the song Underwear...it's a Royal Republic song called Underwear.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: ^^ Please do enjoy!_

* * *

The weather changed rather fast, from sunny and hot to cold and windy. The cold wind brushed against Ymir's face making her shiver. She looked down to Christa who was keeping close to her and frowned at the little blonde who gave a sneeze.

"You're going to get a cold!" Ymir took off her coat and put it around Christa. She was small so the coat covered her properly.

"Ymir, I'm fine" she tried to take it off but Ymir put her arm around the girl and pulled her closer. She knew that there was no point in trying to argue with her. She always wins.

They walked over the road when they finally got a chance to seeming as the roads were busy and the cars sped past. After crossing they walked down the side walk making their way to their homes.

"What the heck?!" Ymir stopped walking and looked into a shop's window. Christa then walked over to the window and noticed something strange.

"I thought Mikasa and Sasha had a thing" she looked at Ymir who then stepped back and took her phone out and then started typing something. "What are you doing?" she asked then walked over to Ymir and looked at her phone. She was typing a message to Sasha. "Ymir, don't".

Ymir looked up at Christa and raised her brow. "Why?"

"Because, you should respect Mikasa's private life and maybe it's not what it looks like" she took Ymir's phone and then cleared the message.

"Seriously Christa, you can see how Sasha feels about that girl and now she's fucking around with some other guy!" Ymir got really mad, like she was going to punch the next person that walks past her.

"Ymir calm down" she went over to Ymir and looked her in the eyes. "Leave it for now, don't cause trouble between those two...they will sort it out" she then hugged Ymir, she was short so her arms were wrapped around Ymir's waist and her faced burried in the taller girl's chest.

"Yeah okay fine" she put her arms around the girl and gave her a kiss on the forehead. The two then made their way to Christa's house.

When they got to the front gate, Christa took the coat off then handed it over to Ymir. She took the coat and then swung it over her shoulder. She looked down to Christa and put her hand on the blondes cheek and leaned in to give her a kiss. Their lips met and they melted into the kiss. Christa spoke into the kiss. "Ymir...my...Dad is home" but Ymir ignored her and put her hands on Christa's lower back and pulled the girl closer. Deepening the kiss. Christa had no choice but to break from the kiss and step back.

"I love you my dear, but I have to go" she opened the gate and entered the yard, turning back, she blew Ymir a kiss and then walked down the driveway.

"I love you too" she said to Christa who looked back and blew another kiss. She left the neighborhood with a smile on her face.

Sasha was laying on the couch and watching TV while eating some potato chips when the doorbell rang. She got up and walked over to the window close to the door and looked through it.

"Are you seriously going to make me stand outside in the cold?" the cocky voice of Ymir made Sasha roll her eyes. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ass" Ymir retorted and then walked into the house and then over to the couch. She sat down and made herself at home. Sasha furrowed her eyebrows and then walked over to Ymir.

"You call me an ass and then just come into my house and get comfy...I don't get you!" Sasha went back to the couch she was laying on and sat on it then pulled the blanket over herself. "So what's up?" she asked Ymir who looked at her with a poker face.

"What's up with you and the new girl?" Ymir asked in a serious tone.

"Mikasa?"

"Duh moron, who else?" she raised an eyebrow at Sasha and then threw a small couch pillow at her. Successfully hitting her smack dab in the face.

"Ymir!" she yelled and put the pillow next her.

"Answer my question!" Ymir requested eagerly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm curious. You two are so close lately I think you are dating! Are you?" she scanned Sasha who looked suprisingly calm.

"Yes we are dating"

"What? Really?" she asked in so much shock because she thought about what she saw earlier at the Ice-Cream shop.

"No" she said with a poker face and then continued watching tv and eating her chips.

Ymir's face started to twitch. "You know, you're such a bitch. I was asking because I care about you and you're my friend, but you know I'm glad bcause that girl isn't worth it!" she got up and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and started mumbling something. "She gets so close to Sasha and then messes around with another guy I mean what the hell. Why am I even getting upset over this?."

Sasha slightly heard the last part then sat up and looked at Ymir who came back into the lounge with snacks in hand.

"What were you saying?" she asked as she put the TV off and looked back at Ymir.

"I said, that I don't understand why I'm getting upset about Mikasa and her boyfriend. She's got nothing to do with me."

"Boyfriend?" Sasha was slightly confused at how Ymir knew about that.

"Jean...oooh yeah you didn't see it!" Ymir realized that she blurted it all out and Christa asked her not to tell Sasha.

"See what?"

"Well I can't hide it now." She sat up straight and continued. "I saw Mikasa and Jean making out earlier"

"Really?" she asked with a bit a hurt in her voice.

"Yes, why would I lie?"

Sasha got up and walked over to the stairs and then stopped and looked at Ymir. "I'm going to shower, you can stay if you want"

"Nah I have to go." she got up from the couch and then walked over to the door and opened it. "You should go talk to her, and tell her how you feel" with that said Ymir closed the door behind her and left the yard.

Sasha went up stairs and into her room. She walked over to her cupboard and took out some clothes then went into her bathroom. Turning the handle to allow the water to spray out, she got undressed and entered the shower. The cold water cleared her mind. She looked up allowing the cold water to flow over her face. She then sat down on the floor of the shower lost in her thoughts.

**The next day...**

Mikasa walked into the classroom and spotted Jean, she walked over to him and greeted him.

"Hi Jean, I'm sorry about yesterday" she said with an apologetic voice.

"Hey no it's cool, I'm sorry too. I shouldn' have tried to kiss you in the first place" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah" she said awkwardly and then held out her hand. "Let's start over" and gave him a smile.

"That would be great" he returned the smile and then shook her hand.

"See you Jean!" she walked over to her desk and put her bag down.

Just as she sat, Sasha walked into the classroom. She went to her desk and sat down, not uttering one word to Mikasa.

Mikasa looked at Sasha and frowned. "You know, you don't look good with such a sad face"

"Oh hey Mikasa, didn't see you there" she said and gave the girl a smile, a fake one. And Mikasa could see that.

"What's bothering you?" she asked the brunette who was playing with her fingers.

She looked up with wide eyes and then looked down again. _If I do have feelings for Mikasa then...I just have to. "_Mikasa, I need to talk to you!"

"What is it?"

"Mikasa?!" Eren came running in and looking around frantically.

She looked up when Eren saw her and did a jog to her.

"Shit's gone down! You have to come now!" he grabbed Mikasa by the arm and dragged her out the class leaving Sasha by herself.

They ran down the hall and outside. Eren stopped running and just began to walk, releasing Mikasa.

She was really confused at what Eren was going on about.

"What's going on, Eren?" she walked a bit faster to catch up with him.

They walked a bit more and then stopped when they came to Armin by a tree.

"My mom phoned me earlier and gave some shocking news!" Eren started pacing up and down.

"Eren, tell me?" she took hold of his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"He's back, Mikasa" Eren gave her that look, practically telling her who he was talking about. He actually sounded scared.

Mikasa just froze, not even blinking. She just stood there.

"She said they are going to try and sort something out but you have to stay safe. Don't walk alone or anything, he's capable of doing anything he wants" he went over to Mikasa and shook her lightly. "Get back to class and I will get you there after school!" he started to walk off with Armin behind him.

Mikasa looked up from the ground and clenched her fist. She had that death glare on her face, the look of hate, anger, pain, all her true feelings. The cold uncaring Mikasa was awakened by the sick memory.

She walked back to class. People greeted her but she totally ignored them. Walking into the class, she sat down and didn't even look around. To her it felt like she was the only one in the class, she blocked everyone out. She liked it that way. That feeling of being alone and not cared for. It was better than always being pittied and felt sorry for. This whole time she was pretending to be someone she wasn't, trying to leech off other people's happiness. In search of her own.

She broke from her thoughts realizing that she had missed a whole period. Looking to the teacher in front of the class, she was about to space out again when the door to the classroom opened and two police men walked into the class and held up a paper. The teacher was confused at everything and then went over to the men and read the paper. "A warrant, for what?" one of the men walked forward and looked around then finally spoke.

"Mikasa Ackerman, you are under arrest for the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey guys ^^ sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy _

* * *

**Flashback...**

The rain was pouring down heavily. Pounding on the ground. Mikasa ran and never looked back. She kept running and then slipped and fell onto the cold hard ground. She laid there not moving, hoping to die. She had given up on everything and everyone. So sick of life that she was willing to die.

_Dammit Mikasa, why can't I just die already _was all she was thinking as the rain poured down. _I'm worthless...just a worthless piece of shit _

She could taste blood in her mouth. Obviously from the fall not too long ago. The pain was unbearable. She closed her eyes in hope that they will never open again. She passed out in the cold thundering rain.

Mikasa opened her eyes and realized she was laying on something soft and had a blanket over her. She sat up but winced at the horrible headache she had and held her head to try and ease the pain.

"Ah you're awake" a guy's voice came from not too far way.

She looked up and saw that she was laying on a couch in what looked like an old warehouse. Looking at the guy now standing next to her, she blinked a few times before and then furrowed her eyebrows. He was wearing black jeans and a simple grey shirt with black takkies. He had black hair that was in a messy style and was very muscular.

"Where..." she stopped talking and then rubbed at her temples before continuing, "am I?"

"You are in my place, it's a bit shabby but I like it here" he sat down next to her and gave a smile.

"Why am I here?" she wanted to get up from the couch but he put his hand on her leg in attempt to stop her.

"Don't, you need to rest. You're hurt and I don't know what shit you got into but I found you passed out in the rain close to the warehouse so I brought you here" he got up and went over to a small fridge and pulled out a water bottled and then handed it over to Mikasa.

She took it then opened the bottle and took a small sip. It hurt to drink but she was so thirsty that she still drank.

"I'm Otomo Akiyama but you can call me Akure" he gave another smile.

She just looked at him and then closed her eyes. "I have to get home"

"You should rest first, as soon as you are better. We will take you home"

She looked at him and then asked: "We?"

"Yeah my friends and I" he pointed over to the other side of the warehouse to where about 8 guys were sleeping on couches and some on the floor. "We are the Kuro Michi gang, a well known gang might I add"

"I really have to go" she stood up and put her sneakers on then looked at him. "Where's the exit?" she really had no idea seeming as there was a couple of doors.

He and walked over to her. "You can't leave until you tell me your name!" he said in a playful manner.

"Mikasa" she said simply then started to walk away, guessing which was the right door. He walked faster to her and then stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. She turned around and pushed his hand away.

"Look, it seems like you have a hard life so if you ever want to come by and hang out to get way from whatever is bothering you then feel free to come by anytime"

"No thanks" she walked away and didn't look back. Being the correct door, she pushed it open and walked outside. The bright sun hurt her eyes and then they adjusted and she left the area.

She walked back to her house and made her way into the yard when she heard her mother yelling something inside. She was about to turn around and make a run for it when her mother swung the door open and yelled to her.

"Mikasa Ackerman! Get your ass into this house right now!" Mrs. Ackerman had tears running down her face.

_Dammit_ Mikasa took a deep breath in before making her way into the house. Her mom grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into her arms. She then put her hands on Mikasa's face forcing the girl to look into her eyes.

"Where were you?" her mom pulled her into a hug again but Mikasa pulled away and made her way into the kitchen. "Mikasa, you didn't come home at all yesterday where were you?" she made her way into the kitchen and grabbed Mikasa by the arm.

"I was out" she opened the cabinet and pulled out a box.

"Dammit Mikasa, you have to stop doing this you're only 15 years old!"

"Just leave me alone" she then took out a small bottle containing pills and took two out and put them in her mouth.

"I'm sick of your shit, you go to your room and don't come out until I say you can!" her mother yelled to her before storming off.

"Gladly" she rolled her eyes and then drank some water to get the pills to go down. After that she went to her room and locked her door. Seeing the time, 11:30 am, she went over to her cupboard and took out a some clothes, and then went into her bathroom. Turning the tap to turn the water on, she watched as the water flowed into the bath. When it was at the amount she wanted she got undressed and into the water. It burnt her skin as she got in but as she adjusted to the water, she laid down and closed her eyes. Fully in the water, she sat up and wiped her face.

After her bath she got changed into a jeans and shirt then a hoody over and slipped her sneakers on and then went over to her window. She looked back into her room and then jumped out of her window. Jumping over the wall so her mom wouldn't see her. She walked down the road with her usual bored expression on her face.

She walked into an ally and sat in the dark, like she usually did with her spear time. She looked off into the distance and saw a bunch of guys coming down the ally way and towards her. She got up and stared at the guys. She wanted to try and escape but one of the guys in the gang grabbed her.

"Stupid bitch, are you trying to run away again?" the leader of the gang said as he came closer and pushed the guy away who was holding Mikasa. He leaned in to her face and laughed.

"Your breath smells like death" Mikasa hissed at him and turned her head to the side.

"What?!" he grabbed her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

He lifted his fist and laughed at her, but he was pulled back rather hard and hit the floor. The person grabbed the guy and punched him really hard then a bunch of other guys came running into the ally and then fought with the other guys.

"Come" he pulled her by the arm, out of the ally. People really do like to pull and push her around.

Everything happened so fast that Mikasa had to blink a few times just to come back to reality. She looked at the guy, he was the guy from earlier.

"Why did you help me?" she asked as they stopped running and just walked.

"It seems like you need my help" he said simply and carried on walking.

She didn't say anything to him, they carried on walking until they came to a park. He sat down on a bench and then gestured for Mikasa to sit next to him. She did.

"So what's up with you?" he asked her then pulled out a cigarette and lit it, releasing the smoke into the air.

"Nothing" she looked away and waved the smoke away from her side in annoyance.

"Sorry about that" he put the smoke out and then looked at her. "I'm a good listener you know"

"I don't care!" she got up and started walking away when he caught up to her. "Dude, I don't even know you and are you like what 28 years old?" she raised her eyebrow when he started to burst into laughter.

"Uh no I'm 17" he kicked a rock that was in his path and looked back at her. "You're a very arrogant and stubborn girl and don't get me started on your ungratefulness" he gave a little laugh.

Mikasa gave him a dirty look then started walking the other direction.

"Hey come on, just come hang out with me for a while!" he yelled to her, making her stop and walk back.

"Fine" he looked at her surprised for a second there.

"What? Just like that?" he asked her with a poker face.

"Yeah, let's go" _I have nothing better to do with myself _she added to herself in her head.

**Two weeks later...**

"Oh come on, Mikasa" Akure laughed at Mikasa. "It's not that bad!"

"It sure damn is!" she winced at the pain.

"Okay, all done" the guy put a tissue on her stomach. "You must clean it until it heals" he put away his tattoo kit and collected his money from Akure and then took his leave.

"It looks good!" Mikasa was standing in the mirror with her shirt up, looking at her new tattoo on her lower abdomen.

"It does" she said and then smiled.

**End flashback.**

Mikasa was in utter shock. She stood up from her desk and wanted to make a run for it but she couldn't because one of the men grabbed her and pinned her to the desk. Her face pushed against the desk and her arms behind her back.

"Shit" Mikasa could only choke out.

"Sir, I'm sure there is a misunderstanding here" Mrs Hanji walked over to Mikasa and looked at her. She had tears coming from her eyes.

"Mam, Please let us do our job!" He said as he pulled Mikasa up and reached in his back pockets for something.

As Mikasa was being pulled up, she looked at Sasha and another tear fell. She closed her eyes so that she couldn't see Sasha's cold look on her face. It hurt Mikasa. The man then pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed Mikasa's wrists.

They pushed past Mrs Hanji and really roughly took her out of the class. Leaving a very shocked and confused Sasha and her classmates.

* * *

_A/N: Hmm...^^ I'm sorry if I disappointed you or something o-o and if there were mistakes. But I do hope you enjoyed and hopefully I wont take so long to update again. Thank you for all the reviews ^^ _


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: FINALLY ! I'm so sorry for the long wait. Enjoy !_

* * *

Sasha just sat in her chair, shocked and in disbelief. She staired at the empty seat in front of her. Mikasa would never be able to do such a thing, would she? Surely not. She had spent so much time with Mikasa and she never seemed to be a person that would do something like that. Just a little closed off. Sasha felt pain in her chest. She looked around in the class. All of them were talking to a friend. She could hear that they were talking about Mikasa. They didn't really think she did it, did they? Sasha believed Mikasa didn't do it. She wanted to believe that.

"Hey Sasha, how is it to be dating a murderer?" a boy in the class shouted out. She ignored him and continued to stare at the empty seat in front of her.

"Hey idiot, why don't you shut the hell up and sit back down before I throw you out this window with your head up your ass?!" Ymir retorted and stood up from her chair.

Sasha wanted to smile at her friend for sticking up for her but couldn't. It felt as if all her emotions had been sucked out of her. Mrs Hanji was trying to get the class to quiet down and try not to think too much of this. Eventually the class settled down.

"Eren" Sasha whispered and then stood from her desk. Not saying a word to Mrs Hanji, she walked out of the class and headed towards Eren's class. She was about to open the door but someone else beat her to it from the other side.

"Sasha?" the brunette looked up to see Eren and Armin.

"Mikasa.." she couldn't get any other words out.

Eren looked at Armin and then nodded. He grabbed Sasha by the wrist and then pulled her away from the class with Armin following.

They left the school building and walked into the garden area where there was a bench. He gestured for her to take a seat and then sat down.

Sasha looked at him a little confused as to why he wasn't upset about Mikasa being arrested.

"Firstly," he looked at Sasha and then to Armin and back to Sasha. "My parents are probably already at the police station." he gave her a reasurring smile and then continued. "Did Mikasa tell you anything about her past?"

Sasha looked at him and then shook her head. "No"

"Geez, you must be confused as hell" he rubbed the back of his neck and then contimplated on whether he should tell her or not. "I think I should tell you. You are very close to her and you deserve to know."

"Eren, maybe not here. Some place else" the blonde boy commented.

"You're right" he looked at Sasha and then grunted. "I'll text you where we'll meet after school, okay?"

"Okay" Sasha said with not much emotion. She felt like curling up in a ball and ignoring everything and everyone. She was so worried about Mikasa. What the hell was going on? It felt as if the world was spinning around her. She didn't know what to think at that moment.

"See you then." Eren gave another smile and then left with Armin. Sasha just sat there.

After a while she went back to class, ignoring the people staring at her.

Time went by fast and it was home time. Sasha was waiting for the text. She was sitting on a bench in the school yard and constantly looked at her phone. Finally the text came through and Eren told her to meet him at a nearby cafe. She stood and made her way to the required destination as fast as she could. Arriving, she looked around for Eren and when she spotted him she walked over and took a seat. Armin sat beside Eren and they both looked very tense and nervous.

"Hi" Sasha greeted the two and tried to give a smile that they all knew was fake.

"You should order something to drink. We already did." Eren said as he handed her a menu.

"Sorry we didn't wait, Sasha. We've been here a while, because _someone _forgot to send the text." Armin said and flicked Eren's forehead.

"Ow" he whined and rubbed the spot that was now turning red.

"It's fine" Sasha said calmly and smiled at the two silly boys.

Sasha gave her order to the waitress who kindly smiled and then walked away, leaving the three in a depressing silence.

Eren cleared his throat and then clasped his hands. "So... where should I start...?" he pondered for a while then looked at Armin for help. The blonde boy looked at Sasha and back at Eren.

"Eren, just start from the very beginning" Sasha pleaded.

Eren looked at Armin and then at Sasha. "Okay"

He moved around in his seat to get comfortable and then started.

"I knew Mikasa since we were small, about 4, and our parents were really great friends. She was very close to her parents since she was the only child." Eren stopped when the waitress appeared and placed Sasha's tea and then left again.

"She really was a happy-go-lucky kid. We used to live in the same town, Sina, and lived down the street from each other. I used to play with her at the nearby lake, almost everyday. She was like a sister to me and I was like a brother to her. Sometimes we would even tell our parents that we were siblings and they would just laugh. Anyway, one day I went to Mikasa's house to play and I noticed her crying on the steps by her house. I ran up to her and asked what was wrong, but she wouldn't tell me." He remembered that moment very clearly. Sasha was qiuetly sitting and listening. She had many quesions she needed to know but rather waited for Eren to finish.

"I didn't want to bother her or anything. So I decided to ask her the next day and hopefully she would tell me and then I went home. That night my parents told me that we were going to move in a week due to my father's work but I was highly upset. I wanted to go to Mikasa but my mom kept me at home to pack." he shuffled his feet around a bit and took a sip from his cooldrink.

"We then moved and I didn't say goodbye to her. My parents said I could phone her every day if I wanted to. So we moved into this town. I tried to call her every now and then. She never anwered the phone and when someone did, it was the maid. I was very worried and spoke to my mom about it. She said that they are probably busy or something. So I decided to stop calling. I was 9 years old at the time. I had friends and forgot about Mikasa. The one night I was going to say goodnight to my parents when I heard them talking about her. They were saying how her parents have been fighting since Mikasa was 7 and then I realised why she hadn't been talking to me."

"I don't get it, Mikasa seemed so okay when I was with her" Sasha finally spoke. Still very confused.

Eren glanced at Armin again for help.

"Sasha, the Mikasa you know is not the real Mikasa. It was Mikasa when she was 4 years old but not for the last 12 years. She's been putting up an act."

"But..." Sasha furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

"The first time I saw Mikasa was when we went to fetch her after her parents died. Which was at the beginning of the this year. I was so very shocked to see her like that. So cold and heartless, at first I thought she maybe did murder her parents. But I know she didn't."

"But... how was she accused of killing them?" Sasha asked, still very confused.

"Look, Sasha, I already told you too much. I think you should ask her about this. I don't even know if she would've wanted me to tell you. Maybe she would want to tell you herself or something." He finished his cooldrink and then stood. "I have to get home now though, I'll see you tomorrow then." Eren said and gave her a smile and then hurried out with Armin next to him.

They exited the doors and made their way down the street.

"Eren...?" Armin looked at his friend, concered at his change in behavior. Eren was very calm and collected a few moments ago but now it looked as if he was about to murder someone.

"Armin, I hope she's okay," he finally responded to his blonde friend as they rounded a corner and crossed a street.

"I hope so too" Armin said with a very sad tone. He hardly knew Mikasa but from what Eren told him and being as smart as he is, he knew Mikasa well. He would watch Mikasa when he was around her and could definitely tell that she was faking everything.

"Eren, where are we going?" he asked the brown haired boy.

"My mom texted me earlier saying they were at the police station and to come as soon as possible." he turned another corner. Armin just watched his friend. He didn't say anything further and eventually arrived at the station. It wasn't a very big building. They walked up to the door and stopped in front of it. There was an officer standing guard there, giving them a very suspicious look before opening the door and letting them inside. They walked into the building and looked around for Eren's parents and when he spotted his mom, he walked up to her. She was sitting on a bench close to the entrance.

"Where's Mikasa?" Eren asked his mother who looked very worried.

"They have her in the interrogation room" his mom responded and stood from where she was stitting to hug her son. Giving Armin a smile, she sat down again and gestured for the two to take a seat, when they did she looked at a hallway as Mr Jaeger exited and headed towards them.

"Dear...?" Mrs Jaeger stood again and walked up to her husband.

"Mikasa is okay," He finally spoke after giving a sigh of frustration.

"Well can we get her out?" She asked her husband with the same worried look and tone.

"No, I tried my best" he said and rubbed his forehead.

"Damnit!" Mrs Jaeger was getting very frustrated. "Can we atleast see her?"

"Yes, but only for half an hour. So we have to hurry." Eren stood after hearing this and walked up to his father. "Let's go"

Armin walked next to Eren and they all made their way into the room Mikasa was in.

Eren looked at her. She kept her head bowed down, not looking up.

"Mikasa?"


End file.
